1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a document processing method and a document processing apparatus, and a program. For example, the invention relates to a system capable of dealing with an encoded document.
2. Related Art
In the field where a document exchange—such as submission of various applications to various public institutions typified by a government office, an ordinary company, and the like—is carried out, the trend toward so-called paperless becomes quite common. For this reason, the movement to replace an information transfer using the conventional paper medium with the approach using the electronic information is advancing everywhere.
Meanwhile, in contrast to such movement, application and a document transfer using a paper as a medium in the prior art are still carried out widely. However, when the paper is used as the information transmission medium, in many cases the manual medium transportation such as mail service, delivery by hand, or the like is employed until such paper medium is sent to the final destination (submission address) of the paper information. In the course of this medium transportation, other people's eye falls on the information printed or handwritten on the paper medium except a sealed document. Therefore, there is such a problem that the information that the private person wishes other people except the submission address not to know are known to other people. As a consequence, various systems for solving the problem of such information leakage have been proposed.